Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{3}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{15}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 15}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{360}{20}$ $ = 18$ $ = 18 0$